Seoson
by Kiyoi Rie Aozora
Summary: selama apa kau mampu menunggu? Sekuat apa engkau mampu berjanji? Saat kau bahkan tak tahu apa dia akan kembali atau tidak. Atau, sanggupkah engkau mencintai dalam diam dan penantian? Musim akan bergulir. Panas, dingin, semi, dan gugur.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalau punya saya, Naruto bisa jadi komik terlebay yang pernah ada. Jadi, punya Kishimoto-sensei saja, yak!

**Warning: **abal, gaje, semi IC, semi canon, dan semi-semi lainnya. Alur kecepatan, diksi barantakan. Setting mengada-ada, nista setengah hidup.

**Rate: **T

**Summary: **selama apa kau mampu menunggu? Sekuat apa engkau mampu berjanji? Saat kau bahkan tak tahu apa dia akan kembali atau tidak. Atau, sanggupkah engkau mencintai dalam diam dan penantian? Musim akan bergulir. Panas, dingin, semi, dan gugur. Kapankah kau akan kembali, Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

Setiap kenangan yang ada, menghasilkan dentang simfoni yang berbeda. Begitu pun dengan kenangan yang pernah mereka jalin bersama. Tawa bahagia dari mimpi-mimpi, dan elegi dari sepi.

Semua terjalani tanpa ragu yang mengelukan kalbu. Bersama, melalui waktu. Meski sakit mengumpulkan sekelumit perih dan duka. Namun, tak akan ada dusta yang membukakan luka.

***_Season_***

**[ '**Musim yang memisahkan, dua hati mengoyak satu jiwa**']**

Dia terduduk di tempat yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, diam, menggenggam tangkai-tangkai bunga _daffodil_ yang berikatan dengan _dandelion_ dan beberapa _anemone_ biru. Kepalanya terpekur memandang lirih permukaan tanah yang digenangi air hujan.

Di tempat itu, tepat tiga tahun lalu, keping mimpi dan harapan yang ia bangun bersama seseorang yang selalu membuatnya merasa berarti, disempurnakan oleh sepi. Lelaki itu, pergi tanpa mengembalikan sekeping _enigma_ yang seharusnya dia tinggalkan.

**.**

"Jangan pergi!" kalimatnya memohon, berat, penuh asa yang nyaris putus.

Lelaki berambut cepak dengan kontur tubuh tegap itu bergeming. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan yang membuatnya tetap tinggal di kota ini setelah kematian orang tuanya. Tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya. Bukankah dia hanyalah yatim piatu yang tak dimiliki oleh siapa pun? Atau memiliki siapa pun! Tidak juga dengan gadis ini.

Meski puluhan musim mereka lalui bersama, tapi hal itu tak lebih dari sebuah proses, hukum alam, tautan nasib yang mesti ia jalani. Dan kini, setelah alasan yang tak mampu ditolaknya –dan tak ingin ditolaknya- tiada, tak ada lagi hal yang membuat dia tetap tinggal.

Kini ia tak lebih dari manusia yang tersesat, manusia yang mencoba segala posibilitas demi mencari keabsahan dirinya sendiri. Berspekulasi dan berharap dia dapat menemukan esensi hidupnya yang nyaris menghilang, terkubur bersama mayat-mayat beku kedua orang tuanya.

Ia tak ingin menangis, dan lelaki tak seharusnya menangis. Seperti itu dunia mengejakan apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Namun, apa mereka tidak tahu? Asumsi sesat itu hanya makin menyulitkan keadaannya. Bukankah dia pun hanya manusia? Manusia yang tak selamanya mampu kuat ditempa keironisan. Jadi, apa ia tak berhak untuk sejenak saja melapangkan segala kesesakan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya? Melepaskan simpul yang menjeratnya hingga nyaris kehabisan napas.

Ia tak sekuat apa yang terlihat. Dia pun ringkih, rapuh tanpa topangan tangan-tangan lembut dan kokoh yang selalu membantunya bertahan. Namun, dunia memaksanya untuk tetap terlihat tegar, kuat seperti ketika orang tuanya masih mampu tersenyum mengendalikan hatinya yang dingin.

"Jangan pergi, tinggallah di sini!"

Lelaki itu tetap membisu. Tangis yang perlahan pecah dari gadis yang setengah mati memohon demi permintaan seumur hidupnya tak ia hiraukan. Satu derap langkah, membawa mereka pada pemutusan rantai nasib.

**.**

Angin dingin peralihan musim panas dan penghujan menghujam kulitnya, seolah begitu perih sapuan-sapuan itu hingga airmata kembali menetesi pipinya, terjatuh di punggung tangannya yang menggenggam rangkaian bunga. Sekelebat masa lalu yang tak akan mampu ia lupakan terputar ulang seperti kaset rekaman yang menyakitkan. Ia menangis, seperti tiga tahun lalu. Namun, kini tanpa suara.

Tentu saja, tak ada lagi orang yang ingin ia perdengarkan tangisan itu. Tangis pun kini tak ada gunanya lagi. Sekeras apa pun dia menjerit, menangis pilu, dia –lelaki itu- tak akan kembali. Terlebih, dia tak akan mendengar apa pun.

"Dia akan kembali!"

Sebuah suara sejenak mengalihkannya dari segenap masa lampau yang makin menyiksa batinnya. Lelaki _blonde_ bermata biru tersenyum pedih.

"Aku tahu dia akan kembali. Karena itu, tenang saja! Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Ucapnya berusaha untuk riang.

Sakura –gadis itu- tersenyum menanggapinya. Meski kalimat itu diikuti oleh suara nyaring dan cengiran riang, namun ia tahu persis, kalimat itu pun mengandung ragu dan harapan yang nyaris putus. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bertahan kok, Naruto!"

Lelaki bermata biru cerah itu tersenyum, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Sesaat memandangi bundelan bunga yang berikatan tak beraturan di tangan Sakura. Kelihatannya kursus _ikebana_ tak cukup berguna saat ini.

"Dia… seperti _dandelion, _hidup di mana pun angin membawanya pergi…" Naruto kembali angkat bicara, membuat Sakura tertunduk sesaat. "… tapi, dia tetap saja dia. Tetap manusia yang akan rindu untuk pulang!"

Senyum ironis mengembang di wajah Naruto. Akan selalu ada hal sulit dan rumit jika ia memikirkan sahabat kecilnya itu. Dia, lelaki yang pergi tanpa pamit itu, selalu saja menjadi potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang berserak di kepala Naruto. Teka-teki yang tak menemukan tepinya. Namun, selalu menarik dalam jubah kemisteriusan yang memikat.

Tak salah memang jika Sakura menyukainya hingga rela menunggu selama tiga tahun tanpa kejelasan. Padahal, ada diri Naruto yang selalu eksis berada di dekatnya. Yang siapa pun tahu, Naruto tak akan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Tak akan membiarkan Sakura menangis hingga menanti dalam waktu panjang yang bisa saja melumpuhkan setengah batinnya.

"Dia bilang, dia tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk berada di sini. Karena itu, dia akan mencari arti dirinya di luar sana."

Sakit tak terperi, itu yang kini dirasakan Sakura. Tidak, bukan hanya dia, melainkan Naruto juga. Terbuat dari apa hati gadis itu hingga bahkan merelakan seluruh rasanya hanya untuk pendevosian diri pada cinta pertama? Cinta polos yang tumbuh ketika mereka masih tunas-tunas kecil yang bahkan pengertian cinta itu sendiri masih sangat meragukan.

Tapi, itu kenyataan yang kini mereka jalani. Sahabat kecil, kelompok paling tak kompak, tim paling kocak, memendam cinta yang bahkan jarak dan waktu tak mampu melekangkannya. Sakit, derai rindu, keapatisan, dan cinta yang terbungkam. Tersulam rapi dalam penantian yang entah akan berakhir atau justru makin mengoyakkan sayap harap.

Lelaki yang selalu bermain dalam batas teritori tak tersentuh, gadis ceria dengan kesetiaan pada cinta pertama yang tak goyah, dan laki-laki berisik yang menjadikan diri saksi atas kisah mereka dalam kubangan cinta yang perih.

Ketiganya, berdiri di masing-masing sudut segitiga dengan garis-garis takdir yang tak nampak. Menunggu hingga Tuhan memutuskan salah satu jalan di antara mereka atau tak menggariskan apa pun. Membuat dia yang pergi tak kembali, dia yang menunggu selamanya ditawan sepi, dan dia yang hanya mampu mencinta dalam diam menyanyikan elegi.

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto. Tiga personifikasi dalam cinta yang rumit. Tiga insan dalam cinta yang tersudut. Tiga makhluk dalam takdir yang terikat erat. Tak terpisahkan, tak terelakkan, bahkan kematian tak akan mampu menghapuskan keeksistensian masing-masing dari diri mereka.

"Aku berjanji akan membawanya kembali!"

Suara penuh keyakinan itu kontras dengan warna biru cerah yang berbinar. Senada dengan langit musim panas yang menghangatkan. Mengguratkan senyum kepercayaan dari kelopak-kelopak sakura musim semi. Menggantungkan harapan bergulirnya musim pada salju putih memikat di musim dingin.

"Terima kasih, Naruto!"

**.**

**.**

Waktu berjalan dalam intensitas tak terduga. Segala perih dari pertarungan dan harap yang tergantungkan dalam lingkaran maut bernama perang. Daun-daun yang dulu kukuh berpegangan pada ranting pohon perlahan menguning dan akhirnya berguguran. Pucuk hijau beranjak dewasa, tergantikan oleh tunas-tunas baru yang siap belajar mengenal kerasnya jalan hidup ninja.

Empat musim berputar dalam satu lingkaran takdir yang terus berulang tanpa henti. Musim dingin yang membawanya pergi, musim semi yang menanti, dan musim panas yang berjanji, lalu musim di mana segalanya berakhir. Musim gugur membawanya kembali, berhenti menanti, menggugurkan janji, di tahun keempat sejak komposer menggubah elegi.

"Sa, Sa…su…ke… -kun?"

Suaranya pelan, serak, menyampaikan sisa sabar yang digerus rindu. Nyaris tak percaya jika hari itu telah tiba. Bahwa dia yang empat tahun ini hanya hidup dalam kenangan dalam kepalanya kini berdiri dalam sosok nyata.

Dia berubah, waktu dan realita yang menempa mengubah dirinya. Seperti apa dia kini? Apakah hanya fisik yang bercerita betapa kerasnya hidup yang ia jalani di luar sana? Ataukah, kembalinya ia mengartikan bahwa kini ia sadar, esensi yang sesungguhnya dia cari ada di sini, di Konoha, bersama Naruto dan Sakura, bersama tim tujuh dalam dekap lengan Kakashi.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke!"

Naruto berjalan dari belakang Sakura. Matanya berbinar, rindu membingkainya, namun cengiran lebar khas terpampang jelas dari wajahnya yang kini melukiskan kontur kekuatan.

Lelaki di hadapan mereka melengkungkan segaris senyum tipis, lega. Keangkuhan yang selama ini memenjarakannya luruh, tergantikan oleh tatapan lelah dari pergulatan hidup. Balas dendam berakhir tanpa jejak apa pun kecuali kebenaran masa lalu dan kematian malaikat sekaligus iblis baginya. Dan untuk itu ia harus menggadaikan waktu dan rasanya, menerima segala sakit dan perih dari duka dan luka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura mengulang sambutan Naruto, mengontraskan sesak dan airmata yang kini memerawani kedua belah pipinya.

"Heh, bagaimana pun engkau mengingkari fakta yang ada. Kenyataan akan tetap membawamu pulang, teme!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke. Saling menegarkan.

"Aku… pulang, Naruto, Sakura!"

**.**

**.**

Hidup akan terus berputar. Sejauh apa pun engkau mencoba untuk mengingkari fakta atau mencoba untuk berlari meninggalkan garis takdir. Kau akan tetap kembali pulang. Kembali pulang ke rumah. Karena, segala hal yang kau butuhkan, yang kau inginkan, ada di rumah. Tempat di mana kau tak akan pernah ingin pulang lagi. Tempat di mana kau akan selalu merasa nyaman dan aman. Tempat kau akan menemukan esensi cintamu.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Nyak, akhirnya selesai juga fic nista ini setelah berhasil meneror saya beberapa hari. Selesai selamat dengan mengabaikan marahan sana-sini karena seharian berkutat dengan Laptie tercintahh. XD

Maaf kalau fic-nya aneh bin ajaib gini, nyoo~

Kiyo masih belajar. Mesti latihan lebih banyak lagi. Tapi, semoga yang baca gak mual-mual. Soalnya Kiyo aja kelaperan waktu buat fic ini. Segelas coklat, snack, dan lagu dari Yesung of Super Junior-It Has To Be You (bener gak sih?) gak cukup.

Yosh, gak usah baca A/N gak mutu ini.

Constructive critism, flame, semua diterima.

**_Kiyo_**


End file.
